herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elasti-Girl
Elasti-Girl (real name Rita Farr), also known as Elasti-Woman, is a fictional character, a superheroine of the DC Comics universe and a member of the Doom Patrol. The character was ranked 88th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Biography Early Life Rita Farr was born to Frank Farr and Rachel Drake, and later won an Olympic medal in swimming. Rita eventually became an actress in Hollywood, and while shooting a film in Africa, she was exposed to volcanic gases. After recovering, Rita discovered that she could expand or shrink her body at will, and later learned who to control her powers. Joining Doom Patrol Rita was considered a freak, and her Hollywood career ended when people learned of her new powers. Despite losing her career, she was approached by Dr. Niles Caulder, and was offered a place among a group of "freaks" called the Doom Patrol, who wanted to use their powers for good. Rita joined the team with Robot Man, Negative Man and Steve Dayton (Mento), and went by the codename "Elasti-Girl". After getting to know the team, Rita fell in love with Dayton, and they later married with many heroes being invited. Later on, Rita and Dayton adopted Garfield Logan, who had the power to shapeshift into multiple animals. When Martin Manhunter told Rita that he was a fan of her films and was disappointed that she didn't continue making any, she was flattered and kissed him on the cheek. In addition, Rita told him that she met Sigourney Weaver, the acclaimed actress who stared in the Alien franchise. Death When the Brotherhood of Evil threatened a small New England village, the Doom Patrol sacrificed themselves to save the townspeople. Though it was later revealed that some members cheated death, Rita was the sole member of the original group to remain dead. The situation was explained as an after effect of Superboy-Prime pounding on the barrier to reality, which caused ripples to change reality for some characters. The ret-conned Doom Patrol members retained no memories of their previous lives, but this was changed when Superboy-Prime broke the Phantom Zone barrier. Rita regained her memories, and remembered her previous life before her death. Revival The Chief managed to savage a piece of Rita's skull, and used his technology to regrow her entire body, and was able to do so due to it's malleable form. Afterward, Rita depended on the Chief due to feeling docile, and her malleable form hampered her thinking abilities. While watching Rita speaking with the Chief, Robin suspected that he brainwashed Rita and the other Doom Patrol members. After fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, the Doom Patrol and the Titans witnessed the Chief trying to convince Kid Devil that he was freak, and that the Titans disliked him. The team confronted the Chief, and Mento removed his helmet, and told Caulders that he was no longer the leader of the team. Rita stood behind Dayon, breaking free of the Chief's control as he was removed from leading the Doom Patrol. Portrayals *In Teen Titans, she was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Dil Pickles, Bubbles, 2003's Raven and Teen Titans Go! version, Timmy Turner, Poof, Ben Tennyson, Twilight Sparkle, Penny Gadget, UniKitty, Molly Winks, Rikku, Omi, Dannan O'Mallard, Reboot Charmcaster Injustice Harley Quinn and DC Super Hero Girls version. *In Batman: Brave and the Bold, she was voiced by Olivia d'Abo, who also voiced Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Jane Porter in The Legend of Tarzan, and Luminara Unduli in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *In Young Justice, she was voiced by Hynden Walch, who also voiced 2003's Starfire, Teen Titans Go! Starfire, Princess Bubblegum, Coco Bandicoot, Hitomi, and Viridi. *In DC Nation Shorts, she was voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who also voiced Haruko Haruhara, Willow Rosenberg, Raine Sage, Kasumi, Tigress, Sakura Kinomoto, Saya Otonashi, Saber, Mary Jane Watson, Nova, Jeanne D'Arc, Honey Buttowski, Charmcaster, Elika, Jill Valentine, Gwen Stacy, Chloe Carmichael, Jamie, Dorothy Gale, and Mina Monroe, Injustice Starfire, and Kitana. *In Teen Titans (2018) and Doom Patrol (2019), she is played by April Bowlby Gallery Elasti-girl_01.jpg|New Earth's Elasti-Girl. Rita_Farr_(New_Earth)_004.png|Elasti-Girl in a new suit. Rita_Farr_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|Prime Earth's Elasti-Girl. DoomPatrol marquee 5af9e03f314405.21294624.jpg|Elasti-Girl with The Chief, Robot Man, and Negative Man. Doom Patrol 18.jpg|Rita with the new members, Bumblebee and Vox. Rita_Farr_(Doom_Patrol_Shorts)_JPG.jpg|Elasti-Girl in DC Nation Shorts. Elasti-Girl.jpg|Elasti-Girl in the 2003 cartoon, Teen Titans. Elasti-girl_BTBATB.png|Elasti-Girl in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Rita_Farr_Earth-16_001.jpg|Elasti-Girl in Young Justice. Doom_Patrol_-_Elasti-Woman_poster.png|April Bowlby as Elasti-Woman in 2019's Doom Patrol. Rita_Farr_Donkey_Patrol.png Trivia *In the Amalgam universe, Rita was combined with Marvel's The Wasp and Domino to be Elasti-Girl. *On CW's The Flash, she is referenced in episode "Things You Can't Outrun". Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Famous Category:Revived Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honest Category:Feminists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:Optimists Category:Misguided Category:Voice of Reason Category:Supporters